The memories of Caspian
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Susan has just started at school and is now thinking back on her time in Narnia and how she left things with Caspian.


**_Authorst Note: _**I wasn't completly satisfied with the ending the first time I wrote it, so i decided to rewrite, hope you like it.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia and I don't own any money from it, all the characters belongs to C.S. Lewis.

_**The memories of Caspian.**_

Susan Pevensie looked out of the window in her room. It was not long ago that she had returned from Narnia. It even felt like the taste of prince Caspian was still on the young girl's lips.

The taste of the man she would never see again, but she knew she would forever love.

The man that now would rule over Narnia like she once had done. It seemed like decades ago that she had been queen of Narnia, when in fact it had been no longer than a year. He duties to Aslan might be over, but in Narnia she would always be remembered as the great queen she once had been.

"Oh Caspian," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

How she wished she could have stayed behind with him and in time become his wife. She could even picture it in her imagination. Even if their age difference in Naranian years would be over thirteen hundred yes. It didn't seem that way at all though as she didn't age the same way in the human world. **Her** world.

Another tear followed the first down her cheek. Never again would she set foot in Narnia, never again would she fight in battles and save her country. Never again would she rule as a queen. Never again would she see the prince she loved so dearly.

She was as trapped in her world as he was in his. She was wondering if he was thinking of her and if he would continue to do so or if she would just be forgotten.

"No," she figured. Tales about her and her siblings had been told once and they would be again. And hopefully he would always remember her as she would remember him.

"I'm sorry I could not stay with you my handsome prince," she whispered as more tears followed.

Never before had she became fond by anyone in so short of a time.

* * *

As she slowly gathered herself she could hear the other students running around in the hallways. She figured she would join then and perhaps get some new friends making it easier for her to enjoy her studies.

Just as she ran outside she ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I…" she stopped as the boy she had just run into looked like the mirror image of prince Caspian.

"It's okay Miss, I was the one who weren't looking, my name is Caspian Walker," he said, polite holding his hand towards her.

"Susan Pevensie," she introduced herself as she took it and gently shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure, so can I walk you to the class?" he offered with a smile.

"You can," she said, slowly leading the way. He followed right next to her.

* * *

As the months went by Caspian and Susan ended up being close friends. They had most of the same classes together and also spent a great number of hours together studying or simply just hanging.

It was a regular Monday that the couple was in her dorm room studying. She was however not focused as her mind was again drifting to Narnia. She was wondering how her friend was so much alike the man of her dreams. Was that random or was it Aslan's magic.

"Sus are you okay?" asked Caspian, looking at her with worried eyes. She was looking more thoughtful than usual.

"I'm fine Caspian, don't worry," she said, giving him a little smile to seem more convincing.

"You look it, want to share?" he offered.

"It's just you remind me of someone," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Really I do, who?" he asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Prince Caspian, but if I tell you about how we met you will think I am crazy," said Susan.

"I promise you I won't, please," he said.

"Well it all happened a little over a year ago. My siblings and I were living out on the country side at a house to and old professor. One day we were playing hide and seek and my younger sister Lucy hide in a wardrobe. It turned out to be enchanted as inside there was a whole new world of magical creatures. They were however kept under control of the white witch that had taken over the country of Narnia. Luckily my siblings along with Aslan the rightful king and the others managed to defeat her. We then became kings and queens of Narnia and lived there for what seemed like ages, until we one day got back to our world where only a matter of second had went past. So this year we all got called back there to help out Prince Caspian to defeat his uncle to become the rightful king. We won, but then we had to leave again. And to be honest I am too old so I can never go back. I will never see him again or the other. You must of course think I am talking crazy," she said, looking at him.

He was looking back with excited eyes, "No actually I do not, I'm just wondering were there dragons there?"

"It was yes, and giants and nymphs and everything else you can imagine" she said.

"Sounds like the most wonderful place," he said and smiled at her.

"It really is, I just wished I could have shown it all to you as you would probably have liked it" she said.

"I'm sure I would, but Sus, you can still take me there by telling me everything," he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Susan smiled and started to tell Caspian all there was to know and he carefully listened and asked questions. She went on for hours and hours as there was so much to tell. When she finally was done it had become late night and they were both resting in her bed.

She yawned looking over at him saying, "Caspian, please stay the night."

"As you wish my queen," he said and smiled at her.

"Not queen anymore," she said with a sad sigh.

"To me you will always be one," he said, gently stroking her.

"Caspian…I…" she said, but the rest was lost as she was simply too tired to finish.

"I love you too Queen Susan," he whispered, gently kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Caspian and Susan ended up being friends for life and in time they also married and had children. The couple always talked about Narnia and the great battles and in time the stories got passed on to the children that loved to play Aslan and the white witch battling against each other.

One of these days Susan was watching this and she couldn't help but smile. She was happy, really happy. She had her Caspian to the end of time and they were still very much in love.

She looked up at the sky saying, "Thank you for everything Aslan."

And there up on the sky it was like she could see the great lion nodding at her. She giggled happily before joining her husband and children in the fight against good and evil.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
